Hair
by sweetatoo
Summary: She has done the craziest and bizarrest thing he's ever witnessed and he's ready to go berserk until he finds out he's been fussing over nothing.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.**

* * *

><p><strong>'<strong>

"C.C.! What the hell?" he shrieked and almost toppled over his own chair in the process.

"What?" she asked with that knowing smirk plastering all over her face.

He stared at her. Hard. Violet eyes widened and looked as though they would burst anytime now. "What in the world?" he repeated, scrambling to get back on his feet.

Was it just her or his voice kind of trembled a little?

Well, if that were the case, then she had made a damn good choice. Never wiping the smirk off her face, C.C. strolled leisurely toward the bed with the box of pizza in her hand and slumped down onto the comfortable object that once certainly didn't belong to her but now she'd made it her own little territory.

"What?" she repeated, picking up a slice and starting munching on it.

"Why in the world…"

"You're not a kid anymore, Lelouch. Try to finish a sentence so that people won't be left hanging."

"Why in the world…"

She raised a delicate green eyebrow. _Wow, he's taking it much worse than I'd expected. _Yet, the smirk was still there on her face. And she said nothing.

Taking in a deep breath, Lelouch said, though honestly it sounded more like a shout than a normal speech. "Why the hell did you cut your… hair?" Now it sounded like he's screeching.

"Hm? Got a problem with that?"

"Of course! Now look at you! You have this ridiculous short bowl-hair style." Then he walked over and touched her newly cut hair. A distasteful frown made its way slowly onto his face as he studied it. "I know you've done a lot of weird things but really if I had to choose, buying tons of pizza just to get a golden Cheese-kun sounds thousand times better than cutting your hair." His lips then pressed into a tight grimace.

"Oh," she pushed his hand away and smoothed down her hair. "It's _my _hair so I've a right to do whatever I want with it. You're not my dad."

"But I know what good fashion is, as opposed to you," he glared at her.

She flashed him an annoyed look. "I've been wearing that long hair for only God knows how long. It's time for a change, and if you don't like it, then too bad boya."

Suddenly, he snatched her pizza box away and held it beyond her reach.

"What are you doing?" she asked, puzzled.

His tight pressed lips slowly transformed into a sadistic smile as he looked down on her, eyes burning with determination, and she couldn't help shivering as if someone had just poured a whole bucket of ice down her spine. "You're not getting anymore pizza until your hair grows out," he said and in a swift motion threw the box into the trash can.

C.C. could only stare in utter shock. Whatever speech she had in mind in order to protest got thrown out the window at the same moment her precious small slices got dumped in the trash. "You…" That was all she could force to come out.

"Well, that's a deal."

"What kind of deal is that?" Her turn to screech. Note, she had never lost her coolness before, this was probably the first time _ever. _"I didn't agree to this!"

"Doesn't matter," he answered smoothly as he went back to his desk where the black laptop was sitting on. "My credit card, my money so my deal."

"You little devil."

"That's what you get for cutting your hair." Oh, how she wished she could punch him to wipe that stupid grin off his face, but what if she punched too hard and he ended up breaking his jaw instead, thus delaying his let's-liberating-Japan plan as well as accomplishing the contract. Well, if he were at least half as strong as Suzaku, that wouldn't happen but life just couldn't be that perfect, could it?

So, C.C. resorted to sighing irritably with balled fists. "It could take years for my hair to grow out again," she growled lowly. "You may be dead by then."

He tossed her a second dagger-like glare in the day. "Doesn't matter."

"At least now I know you love my hair," she mumbled and he pretended she said nothing.

Then suddenly she laughed. "You know why I did that?"

"Don't bother trying; nothing will change my mind. It's set like a stone."

"Really? What if I said it's because I wanted your attention?"

His typing ceased at once. "What?"

She shrugged casually as her legs dangled freely over the bed's edge. "Well, I wanted you to notice me so I did something crazy. Teenagers do that all the time. But hey at least I've got the results I want."

Slowly turning around, Lelouch must have given her a look that clearly indicated she had decided to walk on the wild side because she laughed again. "Admit that you like my hair."

He gulped. "Why would I do that?"

"It doesn't matter, does it? I just want to know how you felt about my hair."

Staring at her short green hair, he had to admit he really, _really _missed her shiny long locks. Even though she wore it down most of the time but he just loved the way it swung temptingly back and forth down her back. And when she did try some styles with it, like braiding or curling or even a ponytail, she looked so innocent and well, beautiful.

Besides, it wouldn't hurt to admit that. Like she said, it didn't matter; her hair was already done. "Fine," he nodded, "I loved your hair when it's long. Now, it's just… hideous." Nice word, Lelouch.

She smiled, cocking her head to one side. "Now tell me you love me."

"_What?"_

"Say it, or I'll cut my hair again."

"But it's already too short! What are you planning to do—" His eyes widened at the realization. "No!"

That knowing smirk once again lit up her face. "Yes, I'll shave my head."

"NO!"

"What is it?" C.C. asked, jerking up and staring at him.

Bewildered, Lelouch put his hand up to touch his sweaty forehead and felt his bangs matting to it. "Just a dream, good God," he muttered, relief coursed through his whole body. "Just a dream…"

Then, as if a lightning bolt hit him and his violet eyes widened triple times. Swallowing down hard, he, in an extremely and painfully slow motion, turned around to look at the girl sleeping next to him.

To say that he's relieved and happy was an understatement.

Lelouch jumped slightly on the bed, an action that caused C.C. to flinch as well, and reached over to give her a strongest embrace he could muster, thus tackling her down on the bed in the process.

"What the-?" C.C. inquired, her own golden eyes widened as well.

Lelouch felt like he's crying, though he's completely sure he wasn't but if he did then, well who cares? Her hair was still long, still the same length when he'd first met her. She still had those long shiny green locks he loved so much.

To make sure he's not dreaming, he reached out and felt it. It' still as soft as ever. And he couldn't help smiling into it.

"What in the world has gotten into you, Lelouch?" C.C. repeated, not being able to overcome the current shock that the guy who was always, _always _so collective and cool and calm had just tackled her in the middle of the night and uttered sobbing-like sounds. "Did you have nightmares again?"

Lelouch sat up, eyes still glued to hers and smiled gently. "Yes, a really absolutely bizarre nightmare. It's so real that I thought I would never see your lustrous hair again."

"Huh?"

"Well, just know this," he chuckled when he saw her suspicious expression and touched his index finger to her rosy lips. "That I will always love you. Nothing will change it." Then he sealed the deal with a tender kiss.

* * *

><p>Haha, so what do you think? I don't know how this idea is even formed, but I've always loved long hair and liked doing stuff with my hair so I guess the idea was just randomly born? Anyway, just a really short story, and I hope you'll like it :) Though I silently hope I didn't make Lelouch too OOC... That is my greatest fear right now...<p>

Thank you for reading and reviews are appreciated!


End file.
